


Emergency Access

by Spinestalker



Category: South Park
Genre: I mean leave the bathroom for jesus, M/M, Tweek in a skirt, drama club tweek, it's awkward, leave room for jesus!, they are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really a poor decision because Tweek was not an ugly Cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Access

It didn’t matter how, or really why, but Tweek was in a skirt.

It wasn’t just any skirt;  plaid, pleated , with leather buckles, it was too short to be anything but a blatant disregard of dress code regulations. He kept nervously smoothing it down in the back and tugging on the hem, but every so often he’d forget and move and it would just almost show the crease that Craig loved to dig his fingertips into.

Unnoticed, he followed Tweek backstage, where the blond ducked into the rarely used drama bathroom. He managed to sneak in without being seen where he watched Tweek watch his hands and face three times. When he turned to the paper towels, he jumped at the sight of Craig

“Fuck, man, you scared me to death.”

“ Why are you in a skirt ? No wait, don’t answer that, I don’t care. But  why are you in a skirt ?”

Tweek cursed, pulling the hem again, “Oh man, they needed someone to play the ugly cheerleader and -  gah \- I got stuck in the part.”

“There are actual ugly girls in the drama club.”

“ Nng , Wendy thought it would be too mean to cast one of them.”

Craig nodded like that was all reasonable and fair, and it was but he didn’t really care because he had other less reasonable ideas.

“Okay, well, I need you to turn around and  bend over .”

“What?” Tweek  took a step back , hitting the sink.

“I just \- Please, Tweek. I will never ask anything of you again- that’s not true I will ask other things of you, but please, oh God Tweek I will do anything.” Craig ended the rant with a sob of desperation.

Though Tweek looked skittish and ready to run at the first wrong movement, he nodded. Slowly he turned around, pressing his hands to the sink and bending at the waist. He didn’t bend far, his head was still a foot from the counter, but it was enough to make so many of Craig’s dreams come true.

“Holy fuck, Tweek.”

Tweek straightened then turned to him with an accusing look. “See, I knew this  would happen . It was why I didn’t want you to know!”

“That what  would happen ?”

“Ugh, that you would see me in a skirt,” Tweek whimpered, “and realize you would rather have  a girl , or wish I was  a girl , but fuck, Craig, I can’t pretend to be  a chick for the rest of our lives!”

“Wooh, wooh, wooh, Tweek, calm down,” Craig moved to him with his hands raised, “It has nothing to do with wanting a girl and everything to do with wanting you.”

“Me? I look like a chick, Craig. Arg! I’m not a, gah, chick!”

“No,” Craig soothed, moving close enough to ease Tweek’s chin up to meet his gaze, “You look like my boyfriend in a skirt and I am very, very attracted to my boyfriend. It’s much less to do with feminization and more to do with easy access.”

To prove his point, his hand made its way up the skirt to run his fingertips along that  very  perfectly molded ass crease. He kept his eyes on Tweek’s face, not wanting to overwhelm his skittish boyfriend,  but the blond offered a shy smile and pink cheeks.

“Yeah?” Tweek breathed.

“Oh yeah.” Craig pressed his lips to Tweek’s,  but the blond was shy to warm up to it. “They  really  picked the wrong guy to be the ugly cheerleader.”

“Yeah, I think they’re thinking that, too,” Tweek huffed with a laugh.

Craig kissed him again, mindless of anything but Tweek’s mouth and the grip of flesh in his palms. “Fuck, Tweek, I want to eat out so bad.”

“Here? Now?” Tweek groaned against him, grinding against Craig’s thigh, “Gah, I don’t know, man.”

“Then can I  blow you ?”

Tweek chewed his lip but looked up at him with a considering expression, and Craig wondered if he could be more beautiful than when he was lust drunk.

“No,” Tweek asserted, pushing on his chest and pulling Craig's hand away from his ass. “It’s school, and anyone could walk in on us.”

“Can we at least,  you know , make out  a little more?”

“No! Gah, Craig. You think a hardon is hard to hide in pants!?”

Craig whined and stomped his foot, which really was the most appropriate reaction. Tweek rolled his eyes and pushed past,  the skirt flaring  a little in his stride.

“But,  you know ..” Tweek paused at the door, shrugging as he  chewed on his lip, “ The skirt is coming home with me so...”

Tweek gave him a shy smile before slipping from the bathroom. The elation from Tweek’s words were slow to set in, but when they did, tears burned his eyes.

“Thank you, Jesus!” he praised, with a fist in the air. From three stalls down a familiar voice spoke up.

“You’re welcome, my son.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on tumblr with the note "Happy Good Friday, Happy Easter, and Happy Birthday to me (it’s saturday, heh). ~" O HEY HAPPY LATE EASTER AND LATE BIRTHDAY PAST ME!


End file.
